Power of 5
by maxridemad
Summary: just something i wrote ages ago and thought i might aswell upload it. Continues from where Necropolis left off *spoilers* Different POVs. plz review flames welcome.
1. Matt and Lohan

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters- Anthony Horowitz does_

_This is just carrying off from where the fourth book left off._

**The Power of 5**

(book 4)

_The Five had entered the door without knowing where they were going, so none of them would have arrived in the same place._

_It would be a very long time before they found each other again._

(end book 4)

The heat was unbearable. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, not even when he had been staying in Peru.

Matt opened his eyes. He had almost no energy. Something had gone wrong. He looked around for the rest of the Five- for Scarlett, who had just received a bullet in her head- but there was only one man lying near him. It was Lohan. He was weakly stirring.

Now Matt stood up and got a good look at his surroundings. They were surrounded by miles of desert stretching over the horizon. But behind him there was a small clump of trees, and a large hole in the ground. There was a five-pointed star carved on one of the trees.

It was a door. Matt strained his memory back to the meeting with the Nexus. Yes, there was one in the outback of southern Australia. That's where they were now.

"Matt…"

Matt looked again at Lohan.

Lohan stood up. "Something has gone wrong."

"I know. We're somewhere in Australia." Matt briefly thought. Who did they know in Australia? There was Harry Foster, from the Nexus. But they were in the middle of a desert, miles away from anyone. Going back through the door was out of the question. The Old Ones would be keeping an eye on them more than ever. The Five had finally come together, and they weren't going to let it happen again.

Matt was in the middle of a desert with a Chinese Triad who had only just met. They were well and truly stuck.

Not Very Good, But I Thought I might As Well Upload It.


	2. Richard and Scarlett

_Disclaimer: You now the routine, I don't own any characters, the book, etcetera, etcetera. Anthony Horowitz does. OK?_

_By the way I live in Scotland and I've never been to any actual places that will appear in this story, so if the place I mention is nothing like the __actual__ place, sorry, I tried._

**Scarlett And Richard**

It was dark outside as Richard slammed the door shut behind him. He looked around him, and then let out a sigh of relief. The church of St Meredith's, in London.

Silently thanking God no-one was here to see him, Richard checked Scarlett's condition, which turned out to be really bad. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could outside into the alleyway that ran behind the church and sat Scarlett on the ground.

"HELP! Somebody help me! Call an ambulance! Help!" Richard shouted at the top of his voice. People started sprinting down the alley from the busy streets at either end. It worked just as he had planned it. As soon as he was surrounded by people, the Old Ones couldn't do anything. Their base in Hong Kong was one thing, but they hadn't taken over London. Yet.

"Where is she?" a voice demanded. The crowd parted to let through two paramedics, carrying a stretcher. They carefully adjusted her on the stretcher and turned to Richard.

"Do you know her?" one man asked.

"Yes" Richard said. "Her name is Scarle- Carly. Carly… Anderson."

Richard could phone the Nexus, the strange group of millionaires and political people that existed to help the Five. Richard didn't know exactly what they would do, but it would be much better to involve them than not. He sat with his head in his hands, with the sirens ringing blurrily in his head.

"Is she going to be OK?" Richard asked quietly.

"Although it is hard to tell at this moment in time… I think Carly's chances are looking quite good." said one of the doctors, starting to wheel Scarlett into the hospital.

"Can I make a phone call?" Richard asked at the reception desk.

"Of course, Sir. They're just around the corner" she said.

Richard took the phone number out of his pocket.

"Hello? It's Richard"

"Richard! Where are you? Is everyone OK?" a voice he recognised as Nathalie Johnson asked.

"Scarlett and I are at St Thomas' Hospital in London." Richard said tiredly. "They think she's going to be OK…"

"What's happened to her? Or the others?" she said, sounding alarmed.

"She got shot. And I don't know about the others, we got separated." Even Richard heard the helplessness in his voice as he told the story.

Now all he could to was sit and wait.


	3. Pedro

_Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz owns everything. _

**Pedro**

As he shut the door behind him, Pedro became engulfed in silence. He realised he was alone and started to panic. He didn't know where he was, and that was one of his least favourite things.

It was cool in here, and there was a strange pressure in his ears, like he was underground.

Pedro started walking cautiously forward and looked at his surroundings. There were no lights, only flickering flames coming out of torches stuck to the wall. And all the walls were covered in pictures, but Pedro didn't know how to read Spanish or English, so this was no use.

The ceiling was quite low and the walls were close together, so it was quite claustrophobic. Pedro walked for what felt like miles and he could hardly breathe. It was like being stuck in a huge maze. All the passageways crossed over each other and they all looked the same.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore, Pedro called out for help, first in Spanish, then in English. He leaned down against the wall and slid to the floor, feeling dehydrated.

"Oh, my, I am terribly sorry!" said a voice. Pedro looked up in alarm to see a man hurrying towards him. But Jamie had described what the shape-shifters looked like as a human, and he could tell this was a normal man. At closer inspection, Pedro could see he was wearing long robes the colour of sand, and he had shaggy dark hair with a young face.

"Who are you?" Pedro demanded.

"I am Lukman. Don't worry, I am here to help you" When Pedro didn't look convinced, he continued. "You came through the door?"

"I did" Pedro admitted,

"You are one of the Five" Lukman didn't say it as a question, but like a statement.

"Yes" said Pedro unhappily.

"Then I help you" Lukman grinned at him. "You see my family is a very old one, the oldest in the country. And down those years, came stories. Stories about monsters and demons that took over continents and killed the population. But one story told of five people who overthrew these old enemies. Five children. The Five. The Five came together and they defeated the Old Ones. They knew they would come back one day, and vowed they would meet together again, whether that was in 10 years or 10,000 years. But as years became decades, decades became centuries and centuries became millennia, people stopped believing in ghost stories and fairy tales. Only a handful of people alive today still believe in the Five, and know of the Old Ones. And yet, hear you sit before me after 10,000 years, just as promised!"

Pedro sat in silence, trying to absorb all of this.

"Where are we right now?" he asked.

"We are in Giza, Egypt." Lukman told him.

"I'm sorry, but I've never been to school" Pedro told him.

"Oh, I see. Giza is home to the Great Pyramids, one of the ancient wonders of the world. The civilians built them by hand thousands of years ago, to mark the resting place of the pharaoh, the ruler of Egypt. Or at least, that's what they were told." Lukman grinned at him again. "Now, come. I expect you're hungry."

_There's Pedro guys! Next up: Jamie. Then Scott. And after that will just be a mixture of POVs._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks._


	4. Jamie

_Disclaimer: Am I Anthony Horowitz? No, I didn't think so._

**Jamie**

Jamie stumbled slightly in the darkness. After the noise of the typhoon blowing apart Hong Kong, the silence rang in his ears. He gasped for air as he headed towards the light.

Jamie was outside, because he could feel the freezing wind surround him. He reached the light and looked out. The ground in front of him was covered in a blanket of white, and it took a second to realise what it was. Snow.

Snow was not something Jamie had experienced before, growing up in Nevada. He actually thought it was quite pretty, until he felt it on his skin, melting into water. Then he decided it was just cold rain.

His breath came in white puffs in front of his face. Jamie started to shiver, still soaking from back in Hong Kong. He jumped out into the snow, surprised when it came halfway up to his knees.

Stepping out further Jamie could see the whiteness stretching out before him. He looked back at the cave where he had come from and saw that above rose an enormous slope. And surrounding that, more slopes. Mountains.

Jamie didn't know where he was, but he certainly hated it. But it was better than Hong Kong. Thinking of Hong Kong made him think of the others, more particularly about his brother Scott. They had finally been reunited just to be separated again. He vaguely wondered what had happened to them, but for the moment he was more concerned about himself.

Jamie dragged himself through the deepening snow, now shaking so violently his thought process was jumbled up. He was starting to become dizzy. He fell over a few times and his arms wouldn't stop jerking.

Barely able to see through the blizzard- not to mention the light disappearing alarmingly fast- Jamie walked into something. He looked down to see a fence. A few wooden sticks pushed into the ground and connected with wire.

Jamie clambered over quite easily but collapsed into the freezing snow. He couldn't bring himself to get up again. He lay there and waited to die.

***

"I think he's waking up, Meg."

"Oh, thank God, I was starting to think he'd never get up."

"Are yeh alright there, son?"

Jamie blinked his eyes blearily. A soft glow of light met his eyes, and glorious warmth surrounded him.

"I'm OK" he said to the stranger. He had shaggy blondish hair and a moustache, with concerned blue eyes watching him.

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I?" Jamie demanded, his words coming out slurred.

"You're American? Are yeh a tourist, son?" the man asked.

"No! You didn't answer my questions" Jamie added angrily.

"We're only here tae help, son, calm doon. My name's Robert, but yeh can call me Rabbie if yeh like, and this one here's my wife, Megan. We were only drivin' past when we saw yeh, passed out in the snow, yeh were. Couldnae just leave yeh there, could we? Would've done as much good tae leave yeh as it would've done tae kill yeh meself, I tell yeh." The man called Rabbie said. Jamie didn't recognise the accent.

"But where am I?"

"This is our hoose, me and Meg. I'll bet yeh're hungry, aren't yeh, son? My Meg here makes the best damn macaroni and cheese Scotland's ever seen." Rabbie said with pride in his voice.

"Scotland? I'm guessing that's not in America" said Jamie. Now would be a good time to have ever been in a geography lesson…

"Naw, it's no in America, Look son, I think yeh're no telling us something here, am I right?" he said, frowning with concern.

"I don't think you'll believe me" said Jamie grimly, shaking his head.

"Aye?" challenged Rabbie, grinning at Jamie. "Just you go on an' tell us, will yeh? An' don't take too long, or our tea'll be cauld."

_There's Jamie! It was a teensy bit longer. Next up: Scott._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Scott

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely everything in this… what? I don't own the Power of 5? Anthony Horowitz does? Well, damn, there you go, I don't own it._

**Scott **

Nobody noticed when Scott stepped out into the street, because it was so busy. He peered through the crowds, looking for something that would give away his whereabouts. He was immediately uneasy away from his brother, Jamie. They had finally been reunited, just to be separated again.

Scott pushed his way through the crowds. Running along either side of the wide road were tall, sandy-coloured buildings. The sun was directly overhead and it was scorching down on everyone. Scott was already sweating.

The crowds around him were all talking loudly, but not in English. Scott made his way over to some white plastic tables underneath parasols, where some touristy people were sitting.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked a woman.

"_Pardon, je ne-_" Scott was already walking away.

"Excuse me?" he tried again.

"Yes?" asked the startled man, in a strong English accent.

"I was just wondering where we are." Scott told him, gesturing around.

"You don't know where we are?" the man gave him a funny look. _Hmmm, maybe he's ill; I've heard the heat does that to you in these places-_

"I'm not ill." Scott snapped at the man. "And if I knew where we were, would I be asking?"

"No, I guess not. We're in Mecca." The guy told Scott, rolling his eyes. _As if you couldn't know where we are, I mean, Mecca!_

"Is that a country? Is it in Africa?" Scott asked, struggling not to hear the man's thoughts.

"No, it's not a country! It's in Saudi Arabia, in the Middle East." Scott nodded; he'd heard of that.

"Is there, like, a phone or something I could use?" Scott asked him.

"Uh, yes. See in that hotel over there, but-" Scott never heard the rest.

Scott walked right up to the fancy hotel and looked the security guard in the eye. _Let me through. You never saw me. You never let anyone in this hotel._

The guard looked confused for a minute, but then his eyes glazed over and he stepped the side to let Scott past. Scott walked to the reception desk and asked for the phone. The pretty receptionist nodded blankly and handed him the phone.

Scott moved somewhere he wouldn't be overheard. Then he dialled one of the only two phone numbers he knew. One was Professor Chambers' number, but that would obviously be no help to him at all. He tried the next one.

"Hello?" said an exhausted voice.

"Matt? It's Scott. Do you know where you are?" Scott whispered, throwing constant glances around him.

"Scott! Thank God you're OK. I think we're somewhere in Australia, in the outback. What about you?" Replied Matt, sounding close to passing out.

"Wait, _we?_ Who're you with?" asked Scott, surprised.

"I'm with Lohan. He's a Chinese triad he's helping us but-" The phone was wrenched from Scott's hand, and he was pulled into darkness.

The last thing he heard was Matt's frantic voice: "Scott? Scott are you there?"

The last thing he thought was that he had just told them where to find Matt and Lohan.

_There was Scott! These chapters were just sort of introductions, so the next ones will be in different people's POVs. I'll try to make them longer, I know these ones have been really short._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_P.S. anyone know wher to write your OWN stories online? Drop me a line._


	6. Chappy SIX

_Disclaimer: I don't own PO5, AH does, yada yada yada…_

**Matt POV**

I looked down at the phone in my hand. I was actually quite surprised that it was still working, to be honest. But right now I was more concerned about Scott. He'd been taken, I was sure of it. I still didn't know where he was, I didn't know where any of the others were, I'm sure the Old Ones must've overheard me saying where we were, I am about to pass out any minute, and I'm sure Lohan doesn't like me.

Maybe the last one isn't so important, but it sure wasn't helping.

"What happened?" asked Lohan. Demanded is really a better word. He sat down on the ground, watching around us. It was getting darker, because we had waited for the sun to set behind the distant mountains to start moving, so we wouldn't have the heat from the sun on our backs.

"It was Scott. I don't know what happened. I think someone took him. And I just told him where we were." I sat down a few feet away from Lohan, not looking at him, because I know he would blame me for being stupid.

"It wasn't your fault," Lohan said, surprising me. "It would probably help us to be captured, because we're not going anywhere anytime soon." Lohan glared at the surrounding nothingness before turning back to me. "If the Old Ones, or anyone else for that matter, took us, we'd always have a chance of escaping. They aren't going to kill us, you at least. Because then they'd have to start looking for you all over again. You have powers, I have a gun."

"So we wait for us to be captured?" I asked, not sure if the man was right in the head.

"We wait." Lohan repeated, lying down and closing his eyes.

It wasn't the best plan I'd ever heard, but before I could argue, I passed out.

**Scarlett POV**

Ughh… I was sooo… to be honest I'm not sure what I was. I was dizzy, spaced out, hungry, and definitely not in the middle of a typhoon that I myself caused in Hong Kong.

"Ah, Carly dear, I'm glad to see your up," said a voice. My eyes sprang open to a painful white light. Squinting, I looked round to see a bustling old lady dressed like a nurse. A nurse? Oh, I was in a hospital. That would explain it.

"Wha'?" I asked, and my voice was all crackly and horrible. I tried to sit up but all my arms were connected to wires and stuff, so I gave up.

"Your uncle has been very worried about you, Carly," She told me.

My uncle? Carly? Was I going mad?

Just then a blonde guy came sprinting into the room.

"Oh, thank God you're all right, Sca- Carly," he panted, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"What happened? You're not my uncle! Are you?" I demanded, starting to believe anything was possible.

"You're confused, Carly," he said sadly. That was very true. But I noticed him giving me a warning look before glancing at the nurse. "Some time to talk in private?" He asked the nurse.

"Of course," she said sympathetically, and shut the door quietly behind her.

"What's going on? Who're you?" I demanded, quite rudely, but I didn't care.

"My name is Richard Cole, and to you it's Uncle Richard," He told me, equally rude. "What's going on? Well, how much do you remember?"

"I got shot," I suddenly remembered. A loud bang, then the most horrible pain I'd ever experienced. Then nothing. I recognised "Uncle" Richard now. He had caught me before I collapsed onto the floor.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Hospital, and don't worry, it's safe. There are people keeping us safe," but even he didn't look convinced, glowering out the windows at the pattering raindrops. Then he turned businesslike. "So, you are Carly Anderson. You are the adoptive daughter of my sister and her husband. They're flying in from Australia as we speak. We were going out to dinner and decided to take a shortcut. This being central London, we ran into a few neds, who were armed. And here we are." He concluded.

"Okay," said Scarlett, trying to absorb all this information. "What do we do now?"

"Now we wait." Said Richard, settling into his chair and opening a magazine.

**Pedro POV**

I was lying in my bed. In my _own _bed. Lukman had provided me with everything I needed: food, shelter, clothes and safety. He told me about all of the legends about the Old Ones and the Five that he knew. And also about the history of Egypt, and the pyramids.

It turned out we were actually inside the pyramids, or rather, underneath them. He had been waiting for me. Lukman and his friends were actually connected to the Nexus, and they had found Scarlett and Richard. They had thought it would be better for me to stay here, because it would be safer. Scarlett is going to fly out here with Richard when she is well enough.

But they didn't know where Matt or the others were. I knew Richard would be worrying about him too. And then Scott. He still hadn't fully recovered, and I was worried that he was more vulnerable than the rest of us right now.

I still looked for them in my dreams, of course, but the dreamworld had changed since the Old Ones had gotten stronger. There wasn't any physical change, nothing that you could see, but it was in the atmosphere. It was too cold and the air tasted sour in my mouth.

Tomorrow Scarlett would arrive, and we would be starting to regroup already.

**Jamie POV**

I have to say, Meg did make the best food I'd ever tasted in my life. I was surprised how she and Rabbie let me stay with them, just like that.

I had told them everything I knew. And they had believed me. They had believed it! I could hardly believe it myself. But Rabbie had told me he had been waiting years for something like this to happen again, while Meg nodded wisely at his side.

"Always knew somethin' was goin' tae happen soon anyway, son, I did. There's a bin load o' stories floatin' aboot fer years. All o' them were different, an' nobody knew wit tae believe. I guess we know now, then, don't we?"

"But you'll let me stay with you?"

"What else is there tae be done? Hand yeh over tae yeh're Old Ones? Naw, I don't think so, son. Yeh're stayin' with us." Rabbie told me firmly.

I found out some more about them. Like they were descended from the Macbeth clan, and had distant relatives all over Scotland who would help me when the time to fight came. Rabbie had already phoned some people, who phoned more people, who phoned more people… Now I've lost count of how many people know.

The annoying thing is this snow stuff is starting to disappear. That might seem like a good thing, but it's being replaced by stuff called sleet, which is like snow and rain all mixed together.

The_ really_ annoying thing is I don't have a clue where the others are. I've tried searching for them in my dreams, but I can't seem to get there. I either have completely dreamless sleeps, or dreams that are totally useless.

And I'm still worried about Scott. I have these weird bruises down my arms and legs, just like if someone hit him, they would appear on me. So that means someone's caught him, and they're hurting him.

I've told Rabbie about the Nexus, and he's tried to find a way of contacting them but he can't find anything. Not that I've been much help.

I think they can see me getting tenser by the day, but they aren't the kind of people who ask questions.

So for now, I practically inhaled my game soup while Meg and Rabbie choked on theirs for laughing at me.

**Scott POV**

It took days to reach here. Though I wasn't sure where here was exactly. It was still scorching hot, so I guessed it was still in the Middle East. I wasn't sure if we were still in Saudi Arabia, because I didn't know if it was big enough to take more than a few days to cross.

My room was bare with a stone wall and floor, and chains attaching me to the wall. There was a window with bars across it but no glass, and no ceiling. At midday the sun was directly overhead and the stone floor heated up so much I had burns all over the place. Though I managed to keep my hands and feet ok in case of an emergency.

I was a bit freaked out when I first saw them. That was an understatement. They, the Old Ones, didn't try to look human any more. They were just… things, I don't know. But they were usually deformed in one way or another and oozing out blood or something. Some had scaly skin or some didn't had skin at all. You could see right through to its internal organs and muscles and veins and stuff.

But worse than that were the… I don't know what to call them. They're just like insects. Normal little flies, but they can all go together and form something else. Sometimes they would hover above my room and just watch me. It was really weird.

They seemed genuinely surprised when I decided to not co-operate with them, which was kind of funny.

But then they decided to hit me. It wasn't too bad, but there were never any bruises on me. That meant they were on Jamie. Which meant they were hurting him, too.

I didn't know what was going to happen to me, or the other four. But one thing's for sure.

They are going to be sorry they ever messed with my brother.

_Hey guys and gals, thanks for your reviews ____ Sorry it's been so looong…_

_This is longer! 1,816 words!_

_I might be slow uploading because I've got my Standard Grades coming up and I REALLY want to pass, so I have a lot of studying to do. Sorry, but not really my fault._

_To MadCatta: I probably wouldn't have kept writing this if it weren't for you! You were my first reviewer ___

_To Aevany Storm: Thanks so much for the website! And I'll try to include more of Jamie._

_To the-ice-cold-alchemist: thanks! They're so cool!_

_Oh yeah I was thinking about some Matt and Scarlett romance, but I think it'll be really slow if there was so… yeah. Tell me what you think._

_Anyway, stop reading my crappy speech thing and REVIEW!!!_


	7. Chappy SEVEN

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, alright?_

**Chapter 7**

**Matt POV**

Well, our plan worked. Last night I was woken up by an engine roaring and rough hands on my arms. I made the mistake of looking at it. It looked a human shape, but had scaly skin and smelled of raw meat.

I was too exhausted to even pretend to try and fight back. I was chucked into the back of a truck next to Lohan. My hands and feet were tied behind together. I was gagged. After a while they blindfolded me as well.

I must have passed out again, because next thing I knew we were being dragged along a rough stone floor and then dumped into a cool room. We were untied and the Old Ones left us with a jug of stale, lukewarm water and some rock solid bread and rotten fruit.

"Don't take too much, you don't know how long it's to last us for," Lohan told me. He winced and rubbed the side of his face, where I noticed a large bruise starting to appear.

They had taken my passport, phone and everything else I'd had on me.

But they hadn't taken away Lohan's gun.

I took a sip of water, and it was difficult to try and stop, even though it tasted disgusting. I handed the water to Lohan, and he took one gulp before sitting down next to me.

"Do you think they can hear us?" I asked casually.

"I would think so," Lohan replied, looking around at the bare stone walls.

He was probably right. They would be watching our every breath in here. But there was nothing we could do about it. Suddenly Lohan's plan to just let them take us seemed a thousand times worse than what I'd first thought.

"But we can talk in your dreams," Lohan suddenly breathed into my ear. I frowned.

"The dreamworld is only for us Five," I said back, trying not to move my mouth.

"No, it's the same as the Doors. Just try to think of me being there, and I'll be able to go with you."

I thought about it. It didn't really seem too unlikely, to tell the truth.

"Ok. I'll try it." I said doubtfully.

**Scarlett POV**

Once again I was sitting in a terminal building at Heathrow. The last time I was here was the start of all this. But this time I was boarding the plane with Richard.

"How much longer?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know. They just need to finish refuelling the plane," Richard said, sounding bored.

I was eager to leave. All of the people mulling around us were making me nervous. I just wanted to sit and go to sleep. I had a throbbing headache as well. I was starting to feel sick, because, to tell the truth, I wasn't fond of flying. I knew what my power was now, so I concentrated on the weather, making the wind blow in the right direction and the clouds move out of the planes away.

I sounded mad, didn't I?

"Carly? Carly, are you alright?" Richard shook my shoulder slightly. "The planes ready, we need to get going."

"Oh, OK. I'm coming" I stood up, and almost fell flat on my face. Richard grabbed onto me.

"What's wrong?" Richard was alarmed.

"I'm kind of dizzy and… really tired." I suddenly was aware exactly how exhausted I was. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Richard frowned. I had only been up a few hours. Then he looked out of the huge windows to see the perfect weather conditions. Understanding dawned on his face, because a few minutes ago the weather had been terrible. The freezing gales from the west had been replaced by a cool breeze from the south. The black clouds had been replaced by a clear blue sky. The pouring rain had been replaced by a blazing sun.

"You didn't need to do that. Planes are designed to fly in weather like this. Or rather, that," Richard said quietly.

"No, I did…" I really did have to it. It felt right. Like a sixth sense, a gut-feeling.

"Well, never mind. Let's go," Richard shook his head and guided me to the queue.

We showed our passports- which were both fake- and tickets to the people letting us in. I held my breath as the man examined them, but then he smiled as waved us through. We walked along the corridor and came to the door of the biggest aeroplane I've ever seen. Through the slight space between the corridor and the plane a saw steam coming off the runway in the rays of the sun.

The stewardess directed us to our seats, which were the ones right at the front. We waited ages for all of the other passengers to board and sit down. Then the safety talk and then finally, _finally_, we were ready to take off.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking, if you could have your seats upright and trays in the correct position with your seatbelts tightened securely, we are ready for take off. Thank you for flying with Qantas and I hope you enjoy your flight today."

The thing is, our tickets were for Sydney, Australia, even though we were going to Egypt. Richard said the plane was going to be diverted to there, but I'm not sure how it's going to work.

Craning my neck, I looked out the window at the engines, two of them as huge as a bus. Or two. They were picking up speed as we taxied onto the runway.

"Why is our plane so much bigger than the others?" I asked Richard curiously.

"Because they made it that way," Richard said. "It's an Airbus A380, biggest jumbo jet in the world."

"Oh," I faced forward as we moved faster and faster, and then we suddenly were facing upwards, and I felt my stomach lurching as I tried not to throw up.

As much as I was dreading facing the future, I was looking forward to seeing Pedro. I had never met him before, but it still felt as if I'd known him my whole life. I shut the blind and closed my eyes.

**Pedro POV**

Scarlett's flight had left an hour ago. The whole flight was supposed to last just under five hours, and then she and Richard would be driven from Cairo International Airport to here. Lukman had gone to wait for them at the airport. I had asked to go to, but he said I had to stay hidden.

I was sitting in the room he had lent to me. Everyone was nice to me here, but the people were… intimidating. They wouldn't take their eyes off me, like I was in a zoo or something.

I didn't mind being alone anyway. I had spent days at a time by myself before. I flopped down onto the bed. There were no covers, but you never needed any anyway. I couldn't get to sleep last night, so I was going to try and catch up now.

Before I even realised I was asleep, I was suddenly in a dream. It was the same as always except… I wasn't alone anymore.

"Matt!" I yelled, starting to run towards him.

"Pedro? Pedro! Thank God I've found you," Matt shouted back to me. Then I saw he wasn't alone. It was a man I vaguely recognised from Hong Kong. My mouth hung open in surprise.

"Oh, this is Lohan. He's helping me," Matt informed me. "Anyway, where are you? They haven't got you too, have they?"

"Too? You mean you got caught?" My voice was starting to rise.

"Yeah. We were in Australia somewhere. There wasn't anywhere to go. I spoke to Scott on my phone, but I think they caught him as well,"

"Oh. Well, I'm in Egypt. I'm with people who seem to be on our side. And Scarlett and Richard are flying over here today. They ended up in London, with the Nexus," I told Matt.

"So we only need Jamie. I don't have a clue where he is and-" Matt suddenly vanished, telling me that he had been woken up. A second later, so did Lohan.

In the next second, so was I. I was wrenched back to reality with hands pulling me off my bed. I saw one of the older men related to Lukman.

"Shh, you must come now. Quietly! The Old Ones are here,"

**Jamie POV**

Once again I was sitting down to a fantastic dinner, except this time Rabbie wasn't eating with us.

"Where is he?" I asked Meg.

"He just went out for some shopping," Meg told me. "He should be back soon enough."

Just then the phone rang. Meg hurried over to answer it.

"Hello?" she said politely. I was about to continue eating when Meg's face went pale. "What? When?" For a small person, she had a surprisingly commanding voice. Meg nodded slowly. "Aye. I'll do that. Goodbye. And thank you."

"What's happened? What's wrong?" My voice seemed too loud for the room. Meg had run out of the room, and now she returned with my coat that she and Rabbie had bought me in hand, and a small bag in the other. "Meg?"

"It's your Old Ones, Jamie. They've come for you. I don't know how they knew, but they're coming. Someone's sent a car to pick you up. Meet it at the Post Office, right outside. Hurry now, son, you'll need to run," Meg handed me my coat and the bag and she hurried into the room I had been sleeping in. She wrenched out the duvet and pillows from their covers and picked up some of my laundry. She took my bag and stuffed it in there. Now the room looked as if no-one had been there. She handed me back my bag and pulled me back into their living room.

"I'm really sorry about this, dear, but it has tae be done," Meg picked up my dinner plate and tipped its contents into a dog bowl, and put the plate into the dishwasher. She pulled me over to the front door and undid several locks. She whistled and two sheep dogs bounded in the door, and presumably devoured my dinner. Now there was no evidence of me being there.

"Good luck, Jamie. I cannae begin to imagine what this must be like for you. Remember: the Post Office," Meg turned and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Meg- what happened to… Rabbie?" I winced, expecting the worst.

But Meg laughed, shocking me. "Don't you worry aboot my Rabbie. He's a smart man," she sighed. "Now, you! You're going tae have tae run fer it. You take care of yourself, son," Meg kissed my forehead then pushed me out the door.

I ran down the driveway and onto the road. It was only a few hundred metres down a country road to the edge of the village. I could even see the sign outside the Post Office. I heard a car engine roaring just around the corner.

_Already._

I started to run.

**Scott POV**

It had been a few days since they'd tried to get me to talk to them. I hadn't really been keeping track. Every day I'd wake up there would be a quarter-pint jug of dirty water and two slices of rock solid bread.

Today started out the same as the others, but then I got the weirdest feeling. My heartbeat raced and my breathing got faster and faster, and I started to sweat. It felt as if I was having a panic attack or something, just out of nowhere.

It went away eventually, but then _they_ came and took me out of my room. Or rather, cell. This one was in its human form, though I didn't know why. We came to this really big room, with a large conference table or something in the middle. I was sat down on an uncomfortable chair. It was the only one on this side of the table, and then I sat facing about ten of the human-y looking things.

It was really creepy the way they all stared at me hungrily. The one directly in front of me cleared its throat.

"Scott Tyler,"

"Uh, yes?" I didn't know what to do. This whole meeting was weirdly formal.

"Where is your brother?" it said bluntly.

"What? I dunno that. Aren't you supposed to know that?" As soon as I realised that that had sounded rude, I cringed back into my chair, waiting for someone to hit me. Nothing happened.

"If you don't tell us, we will have to resort to less pleasant means of persuasion," it told me politely.

"You can torture me… I'll never tell," I said, quoting from some book. It sighed.

"Well, you were warned," it told me sadly.

It snapped its fingers once, and I gasped at what came through the door at the other side of the hall.

_YES!!!!! I'm SOOOOO hyper today!!!!!!!!!!!! You don't wanna know why lol._

_Sorry Scott's part was so crappy. PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! _

_Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! This was like my loooongest EVER chapter._


End file.
